


Тоннель раздоров

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: БК-спецквест [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Весь «Белый крест» в двух словах и одном театре теней.
Relationships: Brad Crawford & Fujimiya "Aya" Ran, Farfarello & Hidaka Ken, Kudou Yohji & Schuldig, Naoe Nagi & Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru
Series: БК-спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Weiss Kreuz спецквест 2020





	Тоннель раздоров

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [**_vorona1405_**](https://gnezdo1405.diary.ru/)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/04/a2/6NhHq5Ej_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-114 – Причина раздоров.  
> Материалы: бумага, калька, картон, пластиковый контейнер.


End file.
